Secreto
by Angelique Z
Summary: Boruto y Sarada dieron el paso a la intimidad, pero deben mantenerlo en secreto. *Borusara Oneshot*


Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

Nota: Lemon. BoruSara.

* * *

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Secreto**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La casa Uzumaki se convirtió en el punto de reunión en esa ocasión. Hinata y Sakura se encontraban moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cocina. Ambas esposas preparaban con mucho ánimo lo que comerían esa noche. Aunque el ramen no podía faltar en la mesa de la familia Uzumaki, de todas maneras hicieron lo posible por variar el menú.

Terminaron de dar los últimos toques a la comida para que sus esposos disfrutaran de una agradable velada. Hace varios días quedaron en cenar juntos, conversar de los últimos acontecimientos en Konoha y compartir tiempo con sus antiguos amigos. Naruto seguía siendo el Hokage, y aunque tenía responsabilidades, escogió tomarse la noche libre de la oficina.

—Himawari —llamó Hinata a su pequeña hija que se acercaba a la cocina—. ¿Puedes terminar de colocar la vajilla en la mesa?

—Sí, mamá —sonrió.

La no tan pequeña Himawari aceptó feliz el pedido de su madre. Dirigiéndose hacia la repisa de los platos, terminó por ordenar todo sobre la mesa. Cuando terminó, caminó de nuevo hacia su madre, que posteriormente le dio la orden que avisara a su papá para cenar. Corriendo entre los muebles, se detuvo entre la conversación que sostenían Naruto y Sasuke en la sala.

—Papá —llamó, Himawari

—Dime princesa —refirió, Naruto.

—Mamá dice que la comida estará servida.

—Gracias por avisar —sonrió —. Ahora iremos.

Himawari sonrió a su padre, y se alejó de la sala para ir corriendo nuevamente hacia la cocina.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos nuevamente. Todo este tiempo estuvieron sentados en los sillones mientras conversaban de la última misión de Sasuke. Hace algunos días había llegado a la aldea, y Naruto no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él de los detalles, ya que siempre dejaba su informe en el escritorio. Esta vez no tuvieron ninguna discusión y cada uno mantenía una actitud ecuánime en su lugar.

—A todo esto… —comentó Sasuke—. ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió Naruto—. Pues no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ya es tarde —comentó, en un rostro de infinita seriedad.

—Es muy gracioso que lo preguntes-ttebayo —rió, Naruto.

—Mmm, yo sé por qué lo hago —intervino, molesto.

—Es un adolescente. Seguramente está con Shikadai o Inojin —explicó al rascarse la cabeza con una mano—. Siempre salen de casa y no regresan hasta muy tarde.

—Eso espero…

—Oi Sasuke —intervino Naruto—. Siento que no eres sincero, ¿no quieres preguntar algo más?

Al ver que la indirecta no funcionó con el cabeza hueca nivel Hokage de Naruto, Sasuke suspiró cansado.

—Te lo pondré claro —dijo, seriamente—. Más te vale que mantengas alejado a Boruto de mi hija.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces por las palabras de Sasuke. Emitió un sonido con sus labios como si se tratara de una tontería, y lanzó una carcajada. Tuvo que taparse la boca al sentir la mirada asesina. Seguramente estaba a punto de sacarle la cabeza con la espada.

—¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? —Detuvo su risa—. Fueron compañeros de equipo y ahora tienen algunas misiones. No le veo como mantenerlos separados.

—Tu burla no es bienvenida _*usuratonkachi_ —refirió, Sasuke molesto—. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. No hablo de misiones a las que siempre van acompañados.

—Calma. —Trató de mantenerlo en línea—. Sus informes siempre son en grupo, así que no veo dónde puedan estar solos como dices. No tienes por qué hacer conjeturas.

—No son conjeturas —negó—. No me gusta que siempre la busque para entrenar, y mucho menos cuando no estoy presente.

—Mitsuki siempre los acompaña —aseguró.

—Te conviene que así sea.

—Mejor vamos a comer. —Naruto se puse de pie—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Llamaré a Shikadai o uno de sus amigos para que veas que está acompañado—. Recibió una mirada muy seria se Sasuke, mostrando su desacuerdo—. Vamos Sasuke. Ellos solo son buenos amigos-ttebayo.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz y se levantó del sillón para seguir a Naruto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¡B-Boruto!

La voz de Sarada se escuchó entre los rincones de la habitación en penumbras. Los suspiros escapaban de su boca una y otra vez, mientras su compañero y amigo de infancia, se movía con un desenfreno total dentro de ella. Arrancaba suspiros y gritos desde su garganta a causa del éxtasis. Los sonidos se mezclaban con las bocanadas de aire que tomaba Boruto.

Los dos jóvenes habían logrado escapar de una reunión de amigos con el Ino-shika-cho en medio de la noche, y aunque Shikadai fue muy perceptivo a la hora de preguntar dónde iban, la excusa salió natural al momento de responder, que irían a cenar a la casa del Hokage. De todas maneras sus padres estarían hasta muy noche conversando y ellos se unirían a la comida horas después. El plan salió a pedir de boca cuando se vieron a ellos mismos, correr y saltar en medio de los edificios de la metrópoli, detrás de las montañas de los rostros de los Hokages. Konoha había crecido tanto en los últimos años, que hicieron todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos mientras saltaban por toda la ciudad. Se alejaron lo suficiente, y se internaron en cualquier casa vacía. No les importó.

La sangre joven y aventurera que corría en sus venas, pedía saciar esa necesidad de estar juntos. Tantos años conociéndose y compartiendo infinidad de experiencias, para que ahora se encontraran en aquella situación íntima, como si jugaran a ser adultos. De miradas fugases que escondía su inocencia, hasta ese momento de culminación. Fue un proceso lento que se afianzó a medida que pasó el tiempo. Entre misiones y entrenamientos.

Llegando a uno de los pisos de un edificio, la situación se volvió incontenible. Las ropas terminaron esparcidas en medio del suelo, felizmente intactas. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar lo que hacían, y en lugar de tomar la cama que yacía a metros de ellos, usaron la pared como apoyo. La espalda de Sarada hizo contacto con el frío cemento, mientras enroscaba las piernas en la cintura de Boruto. De un solo movimiento, se unieron rápidamente, y el rubio comenzó a moverse. Ambos deseos se volvieron incontenibles.

No estaban en su inexperta primera vez.

—Deja de ocultarte… —comentó, Boruto. Estaba cansado que le siguiera ocultando sus pechos a causa de la vergüenza.

—H-Hago lo que quiero —recriminó, Sarada.

—Que importa lo de arriba —se sonrió. Tomó fuertemente el suave trasero entre sus manos, y en un estrujón la hizo saltar—. Cuando tienes un buen trasero.

—C-Cállate.

Claro que era parte del juego. Siempre lo había sido.

La atracción que existía entre ellos, era más fuerte que la amistad, y estuvo muy oculta por años. Boruto tenía una parte tímida herencia de su madre, pero cuando sinceraba sus sentimientos, era directo, y más cuando se trataba de decir lo que pensaba. Resaltar los encantados de su compañera de infancia, era mucho más excitante de lo que parecía. Disfrutaba despertar a la fiera Uchiha que llevaba dentro.

Entre mohines de Sarada, siguió con sus movimientos rápidos entre sus piernas y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los medianos pechos. Había logrado separar sus brazos protectores sobre ella, y terminó por apresar sus muñecas encima de su cabeza. Boruto la hizo gritar cuando mordió ligeramente los pezones erectos. Cuando no se resistió a que invada su piel de esa manera, olvidó las manos presas y se cogió de su trasero. Ejerció toda su fuerza ahí para ayudarla a moverse. El vaivén de sus caderas aumentó en velocidad una y otra vez, hasta que Sarada tuvo que apoyarse en el cuello de Boruto y así seguirle el ritmo.

La vergüenza se perdía cuando lo prohibido se volvía tentador.

—Mierda. Me voy a venir.

—¿T-Tan rápido?

A Boruto se le escapó un tic nervioso en el ojo. Ese comentario era una puñalada a su inflado orgullo. Mirándola malignamente, apretó sus mejillas con sus manos.

—Eso te va a costar caro.

Boruto dio rienda suelta a su ímpetu. Estaba seguro que la haría activar su sharingan.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tanto la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha seguían conversando en la sala. Naruto fue el primero en hablar sobre las últimas misiones que se daban en la aldea, y Hinata lo apoyaba haciéndole recordar algunos detalles. Ya no sólo compartían refrescos y aperitivos, después de la cena, sino que había varias botellas de sake en la mesa central. Himawari se había ido a dormir, dejando solos a los adultos, para que continuaran con su reunión.

Estuvieron tan concentrados en hablar, que el sonido de la puerta los alertó. Guardaron silencio al sospechar de quienes se trataba, notaron como sus hijos mayores caminaron hacia ellos por el pasillo principal de la casa. Boruto y Sarada mantuvieron su distancia uno del otro, y en una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Boruto, saludaron.

—B-Buenas noches.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar?

La primera en saltar de su asiento fue Sakura. No quería que su esposo tomara a _kusanagi_ de un momento a otro, y amenazara a Boruto por llevar a 'su princesa' tan tarde a casa de su anfitrión.

—Lo sentimos —se disculparon, al unísono.

—¿En dónde estuvieron? —preguntó, Sasuke, muy serio.

—Entrenando… —contestó, Boruto.

—Con Mizuki —terminó, Sarada, rápidamente.

—Calma Sasuke —intervino, Naruto—. Seguro perdieron la noción del tiempo, ¿cierto sakura—chan? —Buscó apoyo de su amiga para evitar una pelea.

—Naruto tiene razón —dijo, en una risa nerviosa—. ¿Tienen hambre? —Cambio, inmediatamente el tema.

—S-Sí —aceptó, Sarada. Tuvo que acomodarse su flequillo de cabello para evitar que una gota de sudor bajara. Estaba muy nerviosa por dentro—. Gracias mamá.

—Boruto —llamó, Hinata—. Te serviré la comida —agregó sonriente al levantarse de su asiento.

—Espero que no vuelva a suceder —expresó, Sasuke, ignorando la situación. Tomó un sorbo de la vajilla del sake sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante—. ¿Entendiste Boruto?

—Sí. Lo siento, sensei —se disculpó Boruto. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder si jugaba con la paciencia de su maestro—. No volverá a suceder-ttebasa.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a sus madres a la cocina, uno de tras del otro. Preferían esperar junto a ellas, escuchando sus conversaciones femeninas, que estar junto a sus padres.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un joven de cabellos plateados siguió su camino, corriendo entre las casas y algunos edificios de la zona. Estaba muy apurado de llegar a casa después de un día de hacer unos mandados de su padre. Sonriendo de manera peculiar, sintió algo sonar y vibrar entre sus ropas. Sacó el teléfono móvil rápidamente y tuvo que detenerse en lo alto de una de las casas.

—¡Mizuki! —sonó, al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Boruto? —preguntó, curioso—. No te he visto en todo el día.

—Estuve ocupado… —respondió, nervioso— en unos asuntos.

—¿Con Sarada?

—¡Shhh! No lo digas en voz alta-ttebasa —rezongó.

—Entonces atiné. —Hizo una mueca—. No tengo a nadie cerca.

—Igual, es peligroso —contestó—. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

—Dime.

—Estuvimos ocupados… y no llegamos a casa para cenar. Estamos yendo para allá ahora —intentó explicar—. Necesito que nos cubras esta vez, y si alguien pregunta, siempre estuvimos entrenando contigo hasta muy tarde.

—Entiendo —respondió en una sonrisa—. No te preocupes. Puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias. Te debo una.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Vayan tranquilos.

La comunicación se cortó y Mizuki emitió un suspiro.

Sus amigos nunca cambiarían.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Notas Finales: Borusara, ¡listo! Por ahí haré varios Oneshots de ellos.

Nos veremos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
